


Like we used to in Chicago

by seilermoon



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seilermoon/pseuds/seilermoon
Summary: A pairing probably no one wanted to read about, still I couldn't get it out of my head.The USWNT just qualified for the Olympics when they meet someone who likes to stomp on their faces and push them around. So it's no wonder that no one is too happy to see her. Except for two young players.





	

After they successfully qualified for the Olympic Games in Rio the team decided to head to a bar near the hotel to celebrate. Everyone put on their best dresses and suits and soon they found themselves in a nice bar with not too many people. Just enough to not attract too much attention but not so much that one can't move on the dancefloor.  
  
Everyone sat around a table, ordering drinks and talking, just leaning back and enjoying the moment. After an hour or so a couple of women walked into the bar, unnoticed by the team. It took them a while to realize that they weren't the only national team in here. .  
  
"Is that..Melissa Tancredi over there, staring at us?" Ashlyn asks, motioning her head towards the bar.

Everyone turns their heads and sees a bunch of Canadian players standing together, one in particular looking over to the table where the US players were sitting.  
  
"Yep, that's her." Carli says, crossing her arms in front of her chest, glaring at the tall woman at the bar. "That's Melissa Tancredi. The one and only."  
  
"You don't seem to like her that much, huh?" Emily asks innocently, looking between Carli and Melissa.  
  
Everyone stares at Emily, whose head goes back and her eyes widen a bit. "What?!" She asks, not knowing why her teammates are looking at her like that.  
  
"Carli and Melissa..well, let's say, they have history together." Ali says, slightly smiling at the young defender.  
  
"Whenever they play against each other it's a bloodbath." HAO says, punching Carli in the arm. "Right, Car?"  
  
Carli just rolls her eyes before turning her gaze away from the Canadian.  
  
"I think they are just too much alike." Kelley says with a laugh. "I mean, imagine two Carli Lloyds..a horrible idea!"  
  
Carli glares at Kelley. "Do **not** compare me to Melissa Tancredi! Understand?"  
  
"Whoa, chill out, Lloyd!" Moe tries to calm the situation.  
  
It's apparent that the two world class players aren't best friends. Most of the US players aren't that big of a fan of the Canadian forward either, so they go on, talking about how they are glad that Syd didn't end up with the CANWNT and how wild and harsh and brutal Tancredi is. They bitch about her for minutes before one of the two players who didn't say anything bad about her speaks up for the first time.  
  
"Guys, stop it." Julie says.  
  
"Why?" HAO asks, shaking her head.  
  
"She really isn't that bad." Christen says, now speaking up for the first time as well.  
  
Everyone stares at her with wide eyes, before coming to the conclusion that she must be joking. Christen just sighs and leans back, dropping her head onto Julies shoulder, trying not to listen too closely.  
  
"Oh my god, guys!" Crystal suddenly whisper-yells, grabbing both Alex' and Klings knee. "She's coming!"  
  
"What? Who?" Tobin asks, staring at Crystal.  
  
_"Tancredi."_ Crystal mouths and as soon as she finishes her whisper a tall figure is standing next to the table, throwing a shadow at the girls. Everyone looks up and in fact Melissa Tancredi left her fellow Canadians to come over to the US table.  
  
She has her hands in her pocket and smirks at the girls.  
  
"Carli." She says with a nod of her head, looking straight at Carli.  
  
"Melissa." Carli nods back, anger and disdain apparent in her eyes and her voice.  
  
Melissa let's her gaze wander across the faces, smiling at each of them before her eyes land on two players on the corner of the table.  
  
"Jules. Chris." She says, raising her eyebrows, smirking at Julie and Christen.  
  
"Mel." They both say, looking back at the tall forward, who just keeps staring between the two of them.  
  
Suddenly she claps her hands together. "Well, it was a pleasure as always, catching up with you guys."  
  
She winks at Julie and Christen. "Jules. Chris."  
  
Then she smirks at Carli. "Carli."  
  
She looks around the table once more. "Rest of the girls."  
  
With one last wink she turns around and walks back to where the rest of the Canadian team is standing together.  
  
The US players just stare after her until Moe breaks the silence. "What the hell was that?"  
  
Everyone's shrugging and shaking their heads, nobody having an idea.  
  
"And why does she call you _Jules_ and _Chris?!"_ Crystal suddenly says, staring at Julie and Christen. "Not even _I_  am allowed to call you that and we've been friends and on the same team for _years_ now!"  
  
Julie and Christen look at each other, both blushing a bit. It's obvious to both of them that they are thinking of the same things that used to happen months ago.  
  
Julie looks at Crystal and shrugs.  
  
"Oh come on, Jules!" Crystal exclaims, throwing her hands up.

Julie glares at her. "Don't call me -"  
  
"But **she**  is allowed to call you that?!" Crystal asks angrily, pointing towards the Canadian circle.  
  
"Yes! I mean, _no!_ I mean, ugh, just stop it, okay?" Julie says, shaking her head, nervously scratching her thigh. Christen puts her hand on top of hers in order to stop the scratching. Julie shoots her a warm smile.  
  
"Okay, guys, can we talk about something else now?" Moe says, hoping to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, like, why are Kelley and Emily suddenly the cutest couple on the team, not Ash and Ali?" HAO suggests with a laugh. That earns her a glare from Ali, a punch from Ash and a kiss on each cheek from Kelley and Emily.  
  
Fortunately the conversation focuses on the team couples, provoking an argument between Ali and Ash and Kelley and Emily about who has the better couples name - Krashlyn or So'Hara.  
  
Julie and Christen both zone out of it soon, both lost in thoughts of their own.  
  
After a while Julie gets up, telling the rest of the team that she's going to the restrooms. Christen follows her with her eyes but is soon brought back into the conversation by Alex and Tobin.

  
...  
  
Meanwhile Julie is washing her hands as the door to the restroom opens. Julie looks up into the mirror, hands still under the jet of water. Her eyes widen when she notices who is standing behind her, smirking at her through the mirror.  
  
"Hey, Jules." Her voice sounds soft and gentle, something one would never imagine.  
  
"Hey, Mel." Julie replys quietly, turning off the water.  
  
Melissa moves closer, putting her hands onto Julies hips and her head on her shoulder.  
  
"You look good." She whispers into Julies ear, brushing back a strand of blonde hair.  
  
Julie shudders and blushes at the same time, biting her lips, looking down a bit.  
  
"Oh don't act so shy now." Melissa mumbles. "You've never been the shy one." She lets her hands wander across Julies hips, moving forward, slightly pressing against her stomach. She moves her lips along Julies neck, gently sucking on her earlobe.  
  
Julies hand shoots back unconsciously, holding Melissas head in place. _"Mel."_ She whispers, closing her eyes.  
  
Melissa chuckles. "Open your eyes, Jules."  
  
Slowly Julie opens her eyes, now dark and full of desire and lust.  
  
Melissa stares at her through the mirror, dragging her tongue from Julies ear downwards. She moves one hand up Julies front, slowly, not breaking eyecontact until she reaches the bulge of her breast, gently cupping it. The other hand moves down, fingers carefully dragging up the blue dress, stroking the insides of her thighs.  
  
Julie's eyes widen and she takes in a sharp breath.  
  
"I know you want me to do the things I used to do when we were in Chicago together." Melissa whispers against Julies skin, sending chills down her spine. Julie's eyes close again and she brings both hands back to wrap around Melissa's neck.  
  
...  
  
Back at the table everyone's now discussing what Carli's kids will look like one day, when Crystal speaks up in wonder.  
  
"Where's Julie?" She asks, looking around the table.  
  
"Restroom." Ash answers, not taking her eyes off of Ali.  
  
"She's been gone for -" Crystal looks at her watch. "- ten minutes. She should be back by now."  
  
Christen looks up, wondering what could take her teammate so long. Usually she was one of the quickest to get back from the restroom. Suddenly she realizes that Julie is not the only player in the room missing. She knows exactly what's going on and why Julie hasn't come back already.  
  
"I-I..I'll look for her." Christen says, getting up. She starts to walk away but turns around once more. "Oh, and you don't have to worry, it'll probably take a while for us to come back when I finally find her, I gotta talk to her in private anyways." With that she walks away, leaving behind a couple confused teammates who just shrug at each other before returning to their conversations.  
  
...

"Fuck, Mel." Julie whispers as she's being pushed into an empty stall. Melissa pins her against the wall, her body close and her lips on Julie's neck. She smirks at the words coming out of the young defenders mouth.  
  
Suddenly they hear the door to the restroom being pushed open and Melissa puts a hand on Julie's mouth to make sure she's quiet. They look at each other, eyes dark and filled with want, cheeks slightly blushed, breath heavy.  
  
"I hope, you didn't start without me." A voice says and a big smile forms on Melissas lips. She pulls Julie closer and opens the door, offering a hand to the player outside.  
  
"Come on in, Chris. Wouldn't want you to miss out on all the fun."  
  
Christen takes the hand and walks into the small stall, finding some space between Julie, Melissa, the toilet and the walls.  
  
Julie smirks at Christen. "How did you know we were here?"  
  
Christen raises an eyebrow. "After I noticed neither you nor Mel have come back for ten minutes I knew what must be going on." She eyes the two women in front of her, looking them up and down. "But it doesn't look like there was a lot going on."  
  
"I hoped you would come find us." Mel says, locking the door and pushing Christen against it. She has one hand on Christen's shoulder, the other on Julie's hip. "Just like in Chicago." She whispers, her lip and tongue moving along Christen's neck. Christen puts one hand around Mel's waist, the other reaches for Julie. Julie moves closer, one hand moving across Mel's back, the other holding onto Christen's hip.  
  
"I don't even know, where to _start._ What to _do."_ Mel says, looking between the two younger players. "It's been..so _long."_  
  
Christen raises an eyebrow as if to say 'really? big bad Tanc doesn't know what to do with two willing women?'. She shoots the older player a smirk and turns her head towards Julie.  
  
"I think we need to refresh her memory a bit, don't you think?" She smirks at Julie who raises an eyebrow at Melissa as if to say 'really? Tanc playing the I-don't-know-what-to-do-card?'. She feels Christens hand on her cheek and has just enough time to turn her head before Christens lips are on hers. Both women immediately let go of Melissa and their arms wrap around each others bodies. Julie pushes Christen back into the door, her hands roaming across her chest, touching, squeezing, scratching, and Christen's hands are on her back, holding her close.  
  
After a few moments of furious kissing Julie feels a body press into her from behind. Melissa's arms wrap around her, one pressing against her stomach, the other wrapping into Christen's dress. Her lips brush Julie's skin as she whispers into her ear.  
  
"I think I remember now."  
  
Julie pulls back from Christen and leans back into Melissa.  
  
"Oh do you?" Christen asks with a smug look, eyebrows raised.  
  
Melissa doesn't answer, instead she just pushes past Julie a bit, pressing her lips against Christen's. She still has one arm around Julie, the other is holding Christen's face. Julie leans her head onto Christen's shoulder, slowly beginning to kiss her neck, but still watching Melissa kiss her teammate passionately. Christen's fingers dig into both Melissa's and Julie's hips, holding them close.  
  
Finally Melissa pulls back and looks between the two younger women. She raises an eyebrow at Julie as if to say 'you wanna make sure I remember?' and Julie immediately lunges at Melissa, grabbing her cheeks and pulling her in for a kiss. Christen just shakes her head with a laugh, coming behind Julie and wrapping her arms around her waist. Melissa is being pushed against the wall and her hands roam across both Julie's and Christen's bodies.

Suddenly the door to the restroom opens and they hear some girls walking in, chatting along while probably reapplying their makeup. Both Christen and Julie stumble forward and into Melissa, who puts a hand on each of their mouths, keeping them from making any noises. She looks between the two of them with a smirk, while Julie lets her hands roam across Melissa's chest and Christen wraps her arms around Julie more, squeezing her breasts through her dress. Both Christen and Julie try to open their mouths, tongues poking out, slightly touching Melissa's fingers. Christen has to put one hand onto Melissa's mouth in order to keep her quiet too.  
  
After what feels like an eternity they hear the doors close again and suddenly the room is filled with silence. Hands are being dropped and start roaming bodies again. Christen pulls up Julie's dress, letting her fingers touch the soft skin of Julie's thighs and stomach. Her lips are pressed against her neck. Melissa starts kissing Julie again, one hand holding onto Christen's neck, the other squeezing Julie's breast.  
  
Melissa slowly starts to push both girls back so that now Christen is leaning against the wall and Julie is squeezed between her and Melissa. Christen keeps pushing Julie's dress up while Melissa starts to kiss down Julie's body. Her lips move down her neck, slightly sucking and nipping at the soft skin, down her collarbone until Melissa is suddenly on her knees, her fingers wrapping into Julie's panties.  
  
She looks up as if to ask 'may I?' and Julie just nods before she leans her head back against Christen, who keeps kissing and licking her neck.  
  
Slowly Melissa pulls down the panties until they are around Julie's ankles. She kisses up her knees and thighs, leaving kisses and bite marks on the inside, where nobody can see them. When she finally lets her tongue meet Julie's center, Julie's hands fall to Melissa's head, keeping her in place. Christen's hand have started to reach into Julie's cleavage from both directions and under her bra, squeezing her breasts and nipples.  
  
Julie lets out a loud moan at the sensation of being touched by Christen and Melissa at the same time. Christen moves one hand over Julie's mouth to keep her from making too much noise.  
  
"Sssh, Jules, quiet." She whispers into Julie's ear. Julie just groans, wrapping one hand around Christen's neck.  
  
Melissa keeps licking her and when she pushes two fingers into Julie she bites down on Christen's hand, silently whimpering, legs starting to shake. It doesn't take long, being touched by both Christen and Melissa, feeling them everywhere, makes it impossible to last any longer. With one final lick, one final push and one final squeeze Julie tumbles forward, pulling Melissa up by her hair. Christen catches her and wraps her arms around her, holding her in place.  
  
"You okay there, Jules?" Melissa asks with a chuckle, kissing Julie's lips.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Julie mumbles, eyes closed, hardly able to stand on her own.  
  
Melissa smirks at her before grabbing Christen's neck over Julie's shoulder, pulling her in for a wet kiss, her lips still tasting like Julie.  
  
Julie stumbles sideways, letting Melissa pull Christen closer, before wrapping her arms around Christen. She watches them kiss, hands roaming across their bodies until she can't stand it anymore.  
  
"I want to kiss you too, turn around, Chris." Julie mumbles, trying to turn Christen around. Melissa chuckles, letting go of the woman in her arms, so she can oblige and turn around. Julie hardly lets her turn before she grabs her face and kisses her hard.  
  
"God, I want to taste you." Julie moans into Christen's mouth, pulling her dress up a bit before dropping onto her knees and ripping Christen's panties down and apart.  
  
"My panties." Christen says with a laugh, wondering how she'll have to walk out later without any underwear on.  
  
"I'm not even wearing any underwear." Melissa whispers into her ear, smirking against her neck.  
  
"You're not?" Christen turns her head a bit to look at the older woman.  
  
"Nope." Melissa shakes her head.

"That's so hot." Christen says, kissing Melissa's jaw.  
  
Julie groans at the talking that's going on and without any warning she pushes two fingers into Christen's already wet center.  
  
_"Oh my god!"_ Christen exclaims, her knees getting weak, her hands wrapping around Julie.  
  
"Sssh, Chris, quiet." Melissa mumbles into her ear while Julie keeps pushing into her and slowly kisses down her body until her lips and tongue find her already swollen clit. Christen lets out a loud moan at the first touch, her arms moving around until they settle around both women's necks. Her breathing gets heavier and louder with each stroke and push and even Melissa's hand on her mouth can't stop the moans and screams from sounding through the whole room. Finally Julie gets up, still pushing into Christen, and kisses her so that she eventually has to shut up. Christen whines at the loss of contact where she wants it the most.  
  
"Told you to be quiet, Chris." Melissa whispers, her hand moving around Christen's body and down between her legs.  
  
"Oh god." Christen moans, her senses overflowing with the stimulation of both women's fingers in and around her center. Melissa keeps rubbing her clit furiously with two fingers, Julie keeps pushing into her with two fingers, until Christen finally screams into Julie's mouth, her knees breaking away. Melissa catches her and Julie keeps kissing her neck until her breathing has calmed down.  
  
_"Fuuuck."_ Christen, who normally never uses words like that, groans. "I forgot how good you were."  
  
Melissa chuckles, biting down on her earlobe. "I could never forget how good you are. How both of you feel around my fingers." She looks between the two younger women. "How delicious you taste on my tongue. I could never forget after all those times in Chicago."  
  
Julie leans closer, her chest pressing into Christen's as she drags her lips along Melissa's neck.  
  
"I hope you haven't forgotten how good we feel inside of you. How our tongues make you shudder and shatter. How we make you weak and soft and gentle. Even though you would never admit it." Julie smirks against Melissa's skin, the older woman slowly shaking her head.  
  
"The big, bad Tancredi, fierce and wild and brutal." Christen mumbles, head leaning back against Melissa's shoulder. "Yet we can make you so weak and soft. Who would have believed that, huh?"  
  
"Okay, okay, we established that I'm actually a big softie behind that tough exterior." Melissa says, wrapping her arms around both younger women. "But can we please skip to the part where the two of you are fucking me?"  
  
Christen chuckles. "She even said please, Jules, did you hear that?"  
  
"I did." Julie laughs. "But I don't know if we should give her what she wants yet." She pushes Christen a bit to the side and they smirk at each other before they each start to kiss one side of Melissa's neck. Christen's hands find her breasts while Julie's move downwards until she reaches skin that usually would be covered with some panties.  
  
"You really didn't put on any underwear." Julie states. "Were you so sure you'd get lucky tonight?"  
  
"I'm always prepared and ready for some lady loving." Melissa jokes with a laugh.  
  
"Oh really? Then I'm sure you don't mind going out there and finding someone to take care of you." Christen whispers into Melissa's ear.  
  
Melissa's eyes shoot open. "No! Don't you dare leave me here unfinished."  
  
The two younger women chuckle.  
  
"Don't worry, Mel, I enjoy eating you out way too much." Christen says with a smirk.  
  
"And I enjoy pushing my fingers into you way too much." Julie adds with another smirk.  
  
Melissa grabs both women by the necks, pressing a kiss to both their lips. "Then stop talking and show me how much you enjoy it. _God dammit."_

Christen drops down onto her knees with a smirk, kissing along Melissa's thigh and just around her center. Her tongue moves around Julie's fingers who moved down to tease. Melissa groans, tugging at Julie's hand and Christen's head. They both chuckle and Julie presses a kiss to Melissa's lips before they both start to touch her the way she wants them to so much.  
  
Melissa is loud, way louder than both of them, and they are more than glad that apparently nobody needs two use the toilet or reapply makeup.  
  
Julie tries to keep her quiet with her own mouth but Melissa hardly kisses her back, way too focuses on the strokes of Christen's tongue, touching Julie's fingers with each movement, fingers that are pushing into her in a furious pace. Melissa loves it fast and hard and the women working between her legs know exactly how and where to touch her in order to make her scream their names and lose her mind.  
  
When Julie cups her ass with one and Christen her breast with another hand, both squeezing at the same time, mixed with pushes and licks, Melissa lets out one loud moan before she tumbles forward and the younger women have to catch her.  
  
"God, how I've missed this." She admits, her whole body shaking postorgasm.  
  
Julie and Christen chuckle, both pressing kisses to Melissa's cheek.  
  
"I think I'll never get used to seeing you like this, Mel." Christen admits with a smile.  
  
"What, like jelly and just so..ugh, happy and full of joy and positivity?" Melissa asks with a laugh.  
  
"Exactly." Christen says. "But I like that version of you. You're not the bad guy everyone says you are."  
  
"Well, at least not when I'm with you two. The things you do to me.." Melissa smiles between the two women, kissing both of them gently.  
  
"You wouldn't want it any other way." Julie says with a wink.  
  
"No. I'll never regret my time in Chicago.  _Our_  time in Chicago."  
  
"And everywhere else. Chicago was just the beginning." Julie smiles at the older woman.  
  
"I'm looking forward to our next meeting already." Melissa says with a smirk.

She pulls both Julie and Christen in for a final kiss, playing with both their hairs.

"It was _nice..talking_  with you two again." She winks at them, one hand on the door handle already.

"You too." Julie says with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, we _should..talk_ again sometime." Christen says, smiling at both women in front of her.  
  
"And I think maybe we shouldn't walk out there together." Julie says with a laugh, motioning her head towards the door.  
  
Melissa smirks at her. "Don't want anyone thinking you've been talking to big, bad, horrible Tancredi."  
  
"No, we don't." Julie says with another laugh.  
  
"Come on, Jules, we go first, Mel, you come out in a few minutes. Okay?" Christen looks between the two and they both nod.  
  
"Bye, Jules. Bye, Chris." Melissa says quietly, kissing both of them on the hand with a smug look.  
  
"Bye, Mel." Julie rolls her eyes with a laugh.  
  
"Bye, Mel." Christen shakes her head and pushes Julie out of the door.

...

They walk over to the table where their teammates are still sitting and try to quietly join them without drawing too much attention. When they sit down without anyone saying anything they think they succeeded until everyone stares at them.  
  
"Where have you been?" Alex asks, staring between the two of them.  
  
"Uhm, just, you know, the toilet and then some talking." Julie answers with a shrug.

"You've been gone for an hour. An **hour** **."** Crystal says, staring straight into Julie's eyes.

"We lost sense of time. Girls talk and stuff. You know how it is." Christen says with a shrug, leaning back, her hand slightly touching Julie's thigh.  


"You cannot tell me that you were talking for a whole hour. What were you talking about?" Alex says with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, you know, just..stuff. Girls stuff." Julie says with another shrug.  
  
"Girls stuff?" Crystal asks with a confused look.  
  
"They mean like periods and boys and makeup, Crys." Ash jokes with a laugh.  
  
"Do you?" Crystal asks, narrowing her eyes between her two teammates.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what we mean." Christen says with a smile and Julie rolls her eyes at how true everything the forward says seems. "Now, what were you talking about? So'Hara or Krashlyn, who's better?"  
  
The team goes on about how they couldn't decide because they couldn't really compare them when HAO notices someone emerging from the restrooms.  
  
"Hey, there's Tancredi again." She says with a nod of her head.  
  
Melissa looks over towards the US table with a raised eyebrow. She stops and smiles at them, winking, before turning around and looking for her teammates.  
  
"Did she just..wink at us?!" Moe asks with small eyes, as if she could see better then.  
  
"God, I hate that woman." Carli exclaims, crossing her arms again. "I really hope I don't see her anytime soon again."  
  
"Well..at the latest you'll see her in Rio. After all they qualified for the Olympics." Ali says with a shrug and a smile.  
  
Carli just groans and rolls her neck, the team laughing at her disdain towards the Canadian forward.  
  
Julie and Christen look at each other, both smirking, biting their lips, both thinking the same thing.  
  
"I can't wait. Just like we used to in Chicago."  



End file.
